


A moment's respite

by Astray



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry for this, Memories, this happens at the end of ACIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had run all his life - from people, to places... Always running. Maybe it was time to stop running and rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment's respite

He had run his whole life. Ran from home, ran from people who wanted to dig into his head, ran from people trying to kill him, ran from the guilty conscience that plagued him in the guise of her face. He outdid himself, running away from the waking world, in a coma that let him dive further into a world that had become his.

He had run in Jerusalem's dusty streets, across Florentine rooftops; he had scaled Galata Tower and wandered through maze-like Cappadoce. He had roamed the wild forests of Northern America, when it was still free. And though his wanderings had made him want to pause and ponder, they yet forced him to run once more.

He had stopped, eventually. Because that was the right thing to do. Flight had run his life. This time he fought. He did not fight through the memories of men long gone. He fought on his own, with their honed skills bleeding into his bones.

And then it was over... The calm. The setting he knew so well, for that was where he had met the countless men and women he had killed. That they had killed. And this time, they were here to greet him. Not alone, as he had been all his life outside the Animus. They were here – and they told him to rest. A moment's respite before the vultures came swooping down. He could close his eyes now – he had done it. He had stopped running.

 


End file.
